Amber, Jasmine, and the sent of white plum
by Disoriented coconuts
Summary: Kaoru and tomoe are 16 year old sisters living during 1865, the bakumatsu (sp?)


Chap.1: _Capturing ,white plum and jasmine_

It was a crisp Autumn day. November was ending and winter was starting to show it's chill.

Kaoru Yurakashiro stood up, finishing her prayers to the gold embroidered Buddha before her ,and walked towards her sister Tomoe

"Tomoe-san, are you done praying" she asked her kneeling sister

"ah, no, I will be done soon" Tomoe replied back her eyes still shut in prayer

" then I will wait in the garden for you" as she walked toward the temple's entrance to the garden

Kaoru embraced the cold chill that overtook her as she walked down the stone path that sewed through the garden. She sat herself on a wooden bench next to a large pond surrounded by sakura trees. Sighing kaoru looked down at the pond and poked her finger at the koi fish.

" poor little fish you are …trapped in this pond rather than the large ocean, but at least you're safe.

_Tomoe's POV_

After I said my last verse of my prayer I stood up from the silk blue pillow I had been knelling on. Standing up ,I was just about to head for the garden to find kaoru when I heard horror filled screams and a crash.

Suddenly A black haired man with his hair tied up around a curved piece of wood on the top of his head, brown eyes, and A man with red hair tied up in a high ponytail by his side.

" hurry up and take the girl, authorities will arrive soon!" I heard the redheaded man yell

The last thing I felt was the black haired man carrying me up and running towards an unknown destination, then I blacked out.

_With Kaoru:……_

'But at least your safe….' She thought

CRASH

Kaoru turned around worried about Tomoe when she heard the crash coming from the temple. Instead of seeing lush trees and flowers in front of her, she turned around to stare back at cold amber orbs. With red hair tied up in a high ponytail, a scar on his left cheek, and a katana at his side, kaoru realized in horror that she was staring at the face of The Hitokiri Battousai ! Kaoru tried to scream but was silenced by the hand of Battousai.

Trying to fight him off ,kaoru saw a black-haired man holding Tomoe, behind Battousai.

" Kenshin! grab her and lets go! I Saw someone coming !"

Grabbing her by my the waist, Kenshin lifted her up and started sprinting off, out of the garden

5 minuets later:

Kaoru was still trying to fight off Battousai, crying, and pleading for him to let her go.

" please, just let me and my sister go…" she sobbed repeatedly as Kenshin jumped on top of future Tokyo's rooftops.

Finally tiring out from screaming she fell asleep on kenshin's shoulder

Kenshin sighed in relief, for the girl was tiring him out. Finally arriving at their hideout,

A small building that looked abandoned on the outside but decent on the inside.

It had I kitchen, 1 bedroom with 2 futons , a sort of living room that held a wooden table with silk pillows surrounding it , and a small room for keeping weapons.

Kenshin finally realized that he had a problem.

" Akira, were are these girls going to sleep! We only have two futons ,and those belong to us…..and…and " Kenshin heated up when Akira grinned widely " and….. I think you are a perverted bastard! No way I'm sleeping in the same bed as one of these women!"

10 minuets of arguing with Kenshin

" I can't believe I'm sleeping next to a woman….. a fucking woman.." Kenshin mumbled

Trying to get as far away from kaoru or his blue futon

" I don't see how you **Don't** like this" Laughed Akira who was doing the opposite of Kenshin, trying to get closer to the goddess, Tomoe.

"Well you can see it now" he replied

" I can't it's to dark" Akira laughed back

" That was the worst joke I ever fucking heard" Kenshin slurred as he fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning :.:.:

Kaoru drowsily opened her eyes to the morning light and sat up. Yawning she observed her surroundings.

'wha? This is not my room….I have a rack full of kimono's , paintings of sakura flowers, and a large scroll on my walls.

Suddenly flashbacks of last night creeped into her mind as she realized were she was, whipping around when she felt a slight movement beside her, she saw none other than the sleeping form of BATTOUSAI!

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Reuka: that was my first sad attempt to write a bakumatsu (sp) fic . I LOVE YOU Shishio!

Shishio: Personally I'm flattered

Yumi: Personally I'd like to kick you're ass!

Kamatari, Anji, and Chou: R&R


End file.
